jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Fathom
Lord Fathom is a character from the Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is a sneaky shark like mer-wizard who plots to take over the Never Sea.He is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. Background History Lord Fathom was once King Neptune's royal adviser who plot to over throw the king of the sea.But during his first attempt to rule the Never Sea he summon the mighty Strake to attack Neptune using the power of DarkLight Emerald. However, the tide of the battle turned in Neptune's favor,thanks to the combined forces of Captain Colossus,King Neptune was able to defeat the Strake, sealing it away in Dreadnought Cove and locking away Lord Fathom in cave near by. Physical Appearance Lord Fathom has dark blue-green skin and tentacles for hair that resemble kelp.Though a wizard, he wears a breastplate of armor with spiked shoulder pads. Personality Lord Fathom is a very dark and sinister villain with a wicked sense of humor.Fathom is very manipulative and who'll not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Powers and Abilities Lord Fathom's only source of magical power is the DarkLight Emerald, it gives him the power to control the various creatures of Never Sea.It also has the power to manipulate the sea itself to his whim and bring back sunken shipwrecks under his control.However without the emerald Fathom is virtually powerless. He was also surprisingly effective at disguising himself, as evidenced by his posing as an old mer-person to trick Queen Coralie into revealing the location of the DarkLight Emerald hidden in Neptune City.Later after he was defeated by Jake he would attempt to use the disguise once more to trick the young pirate captain into letting him retrieve DarkLight Emerald but failed. Role in the series Lord Fathom first appeared in the special "The Great Never Sea Conquest" as the main antagonist.After Captain Hook sends Jake and his crew packing, Hook searches the vast depths of the Never Sea for Captain Colossus sunken battleship the Mighty Colossus but soon concludes that it's merely a puny pirate trick to waste his time.As Hook and his crew try to depart to search for treasure else where the Jolly Roger's anchor soon get caught in some rocks and accidentally frees the evil mer-wizard, Lord Fathom who heads for Neptune City, where he tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the Darklight Emerald, the source of Fathom's power and then imprisons Coralie, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City. Unknown to Fathom Queen Coralie sends Sandy the Starfish to find Jake and his friends for help, while Fathom begins taking control of the various sea creatures with the power of the Darklight Emerald. Jake and his crew head to Neptune City while Fathom heads toward Dreadnaught Cove to free the Strake, much to the dismay of Fathom's squid henchman,Sinker. Meanwhile Captain Hook still desperate for treasure,order his crew to search the Never Sea, filling it with nets soon Fathom confronts Hook,he order the captain to remove the nets from his sea but the greedy captain refuses to take orders from the low some creature and attempt to steal the Darklight Emerald from Fathom.However the mer-wizard's power proved to great for Hook and his crew,luckily Jake and his were sailing near by and come to Hook;s aid.However Fathom power was even to great for the combined forces of Jake and Hook;s crew sending them flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's Destiny Sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. Fathom and Sinker are soon chased away by the various creatures of the sea who are free from his spell. Fathom and Sinker are last seen in Dreadnought Cove plotting his revenge on Jake and the league as he manages to recover a piece of the Darklight Emerald and swears he'll not just rule the Never Sea but all of Never Land,but the Strake suddenly roars furiously from behind the stone door of Dreadnought Cove, sending Lord Fathom and Sinker fleeing in terror once more. Printed material Lord Fathom reappears in the storybook based upon the episode special of the same name. Video games Lord Fathom is featured in the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game." He appears as the final boss in Jake's adventure.He'll bombard young pirate with large green fire blasts from his trident.Jake most wait until Fathom summons a smaller homing green fire blasts that can be counter back a the evil mer-wizard.As Fathom health decreases his attacks become faster and during the counter blast phase he'll also start attacking energy blast sent back causing ping-pong battle back and worth.Once Lord Fathom is defeated he loses his Darklight Emerald and is forced to flee. Episode Appearances Season Three *"The Great Never Sea Conquest"(First appearance) Trivia *Lord Fathom was added to the episode The Great Never Sea and books based on it at last minute.In the earlier concept the villain was a Mer-witch named Ezmeralda.It is currently unknown why the character was drop but she is still refereed by name in a few promotional videos and books for The Great Never Sea Conquest. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Mermen